Field
The aspects of the present disclosure relate to wireless inductive transmission of electrical power, and more particularly, as that technology relates to powering aircraft and spacecraft.
Background
Electric power for aircraft while idling on taxiways typically require fuel-driven auxiliary power units (APU's) to generate electricity. Running APU's to power aircraft while idling requires over 443 million gallons of jet fuel annually at a cost of $1.3 billion dollars. This results in an estimated 4.7 megatons of carbon dioxide emissions annually. At the gate, shore power is provided via hardline connection. This introduces risk to ground crew, particularly during inclement weather and during fueling operations. It also requires approximately 570,000 hours annually at a cost of $8.5 million.
Inductive power transfer (IPT) is currently used on technology from small appliances like electric toothbrushes and cell phones to large diesel-electric locomotives for contactless, high-efficiency battery recharging. Known also as “resonant magnetic coupling” and “focused power,” this description refers to IPT for wireless power transfer.
IPT's potential benefits are extensive; however, current IPT technologies, wherein the appliances receiving power may be readily disposed on or near a transmitter, are not suited for use on large aerospace vehicles. This is because IPT requires close proximity between transmitter and receiver since power efficiency drops off significantly beyond a few inches. Thus, a larger and more flexible IPT system may be beneficial for use in large aerospace vehicles which stand to benefit the most from IPT technology.
Additionally, current IPT technologies have generally been confined to battery charging and do not offer the capability for operational power transfer. Further, existing wireless power applications do not involve aerospace vehicles. Thus, applying IPT technology as described herein to power aircraft on the ground and spacecraft on earth, in space, or on extraterrestrial surfaces would be desirable.